No Substitute
by KlarolineLovr
Summary: Caroline gets kidnapped by two people you never expect. Her friends gather with some Originals to save her. Many people realize that nothing substitutes the person you really want. I chose to do this after the mid-season finale. It ruined me.


Whitmore College:

"Caroline didn't come home last night and she won't answer my texts," Bonnie relayed to Elena.

"I thought it was just me. I figured she was angry over Tyler and then me killing Jesse. I guess I should have been more worried," Elena noted, worry on her face.

"I have called Liz and Damon, even Katherine. No one has spoke to her. Something is wrong. I feel it, Bonnie told Elena.

The girls knew Caroline Forbes, and they knew that even an angry Caroline would let someone know she was okay. She would never make her friends worry. She was loyal and true to them. She almost never put herself first. She killed 12 witches for Bonnie. She would let them know if she was just out blowing off steam.

"We had better call a meeting. We will have everyone meet us at the boarding house," Elena suggested.

These meetings hadn't occurred in a while, which meant that things hadn't actually been that bad in a while. Both girls grabbed a jacket and were out the door in no time.

Mystic Falls

Bonnie and Elena walked into an already packed boarding house. The entire gang was already there. Damon sat on a couch beside of Liz. Matt was in a chair. Katherine sat next to Stefan, looking quite cozy, to everyone's astonishment. Jeremy stood and greeted the girls, giving Bonnie a kiss on the cheek and causing color to rise.

" I called Tyler and he had the audacity to tell me that he did not have the time to come home and check on her," Elena explained, sounding exasperated. Tyler had left Caroline, but they all thought he might still care. Obviously that was not the case.

"Well, Blondie needs our help and I know where to start. Stefan you should probably go ahead and call _him," _Damon suggested.

"Call who?" Liz questioned with fear and confusion. Her baby girl was missing. Now was not the time to talk in circles.

"Oh, just the Big Bad Hybrid Original that decided Caroline was his light. Klaus will come and he won't stop until he rips the hearts out of anyone who hurts her." Damon proudly said.

"You really think Klaus will still come?" asked Elena.

"There is only one way to find out," Stefan said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

They didn't have the best relationship with the Originals, but before they had left town they had probably saved their asses more than once. Matt had lust written on his face. It was obvious he was hoping for Rebekah to return and Klaus had saved Damon on graduation. This could go bad, but the odds were in their favor.

New Orleans

Klaus sat in the apartment with Camille. She was pretty, sweet, caring, brave, and smart. He viewed her as quite a package. With everything going on with Marcel and Davina giving all of Camille's memory back, Klaus knew he needed to make it up to her. This was a special girl. They were drinking champagne and eating strawberries, talking about his past when his phone rang. He wasn't going to answer it at first, but a nagging feeling when he saw that it was his ripper friend made him quickly change his mind.

"Hello Rippah, this best be important." Klaus listened as he heard Stefan recount how Caroline was missing. What the hell had he been thinking, sitting her talking to Camille.

"On my way." Three words were all Klaus said before he hanged up the phone. He looked at the strawberries and champagne. He looked at the blond. In that moment, he knew he had been trying to substitute Caroline. No one had her fire, her light. No one could be her. "Are you leaving me Klaus?" The words Camille spoke echoed off the walls of the apartment.

Klaus knew he needed to tell her the truth. She was a nice enough girl, but she had a breaking point. Caroline could never break. She was strong. "Camille, I am going away. When I come back, I think it best that we don't see one another anymore."

"Klaus, you can't push me away. I have saw your true side. Are you afraid something will happen to me?"

Ignorant girl. Klaus had really been using clouded judgment lately. This girl was dull. "No Camille. I have been trying to substitute the girl I fancy with you. I realize though, you can and never will be her. I did not mean to hurt you, but only you are between me and that door. I need to get to her now. I won't hesitate to rip your heart out if it comes to it, so please excuse me sweetheart," Klaus blatantly rolled the words off of his lips.

Mystic Falls

"I think I know where Caroline is," Katherine told the gang.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Katherine. Of all people. Who the hell was she to think she knew so much.

"Yea, the runner here is now a psychic. Tell us Katherine, did you see a vision?" Damon smirked.

"Actually, know it all. I have been on the run for 500 years. I have contacts all over the world. How hard do you think it is to find a blond baby vamp who talks annoyingly too fast and never shuts up?" Katherine smiled.

"Where is she Katherine?" Elena asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"A guy of mine in Atlanta saw her going in to abandoned warehouse. Tied up with vervain ropes. Being led by a muscled jock with dark hair and a pregnant lady with recognizable eyebrows. He said they smelled like wolf."

"I will rip them from limb to limb. They shall have no heart. They shall have no liver. That bitch!" Growled Klaus as he entered the door. No one had even known he had arrived. Elijah and Rebekah following behind him.

"Perfect timing Hybrid." Damon noted.

"Who is the pregnant girl?" Matt wondered and everyone looked at Klaus for answers.

"Hayley. Apparently when I had a one night stand here in Mystic Falls, she decided she was pregnant with my heir. Elijah and Rebekah discovered she was missing last night and after further questioning the witches who had helped her, they discovered she did carry a hybrid miracle baby. Belonging to the one and only hybrid failure. Tyler Lockwood." Klaus explained to the gang.

Everyone looked around surprised. How had this happened? How could Tyler hurt Caroline. It was all they could do not to cry.

"I suggest we all take a trip to Atlanta. I would say they have werewolves hidden everywhere. Some backup wouldn't hurt." Klaus directed.

Atlanta

Caroline had faked asleep. She knew there were werewolves all around her. Stupid Tyler. Stupid boys. She had never been first for anyone. She wasn't surprised he had Haley pregnant. She wasn't surprised they planned to torture and kill her just because Haley felt she was in the way. This was insane. Her friends would find her. They would know something was wrong. Then she realized that all men never chose her last. One man always chose her first. I guess that is the difference between boys and men, she thought. A wolf entered the room. He had a bucket of water. She smelled the vervain.

"I am here to give you a bath, vamp." The wolf growled.

"No, please. I will do whatever you want. I want to talk to Tyler. Please"

"Listen vamp, him and Hayley went out to get supplies. I am instructed to bath you."

Caroline felt the vervain on her body. It burned. The pain was unbearable. She thought of her friends. Good days. They Miss Mystic Pageant. Bonnie coming back. She thought of the better times.

"So wolf boy, I assume you have heard of the Original hybrid? Did they inform you that when he finds out what you are doing he will rip your heart out and eat it? He loves me. I bet Tyler and wolf bitch didn't tell ya' that." Caroline told the wolf, hoping Klaus still cared that much.

At that moment the door ripped off the hinges. Caroline looked up, thinking it was her takers coming to allow her to meet her fate. Instead a familiar British voice sounded, "Did you miss me love? I suppose I have a job to do if the description you gave the wolf is accurate. Am I to actually eat his heart?" Klaus smirked. In seconds the wolf lay heartless on the floor. Klaus then took the heart and ripped a chunk out swallowing it. "I can't break promises, Love" he laughed.

Elena and Katherine untied her and she heard fighting outside. It sounded like her friends. And the originals. Had all of these people actually shown up for her?


End file.
